


Do I Wanna Know | (Alastor x Reader) ON HOLD

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva Boss
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Hell, M/M, Multi, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His hand wraps around your throat and you gasp for air as he narrows his red eyes at you. You smile playfully at him as your nails dig into his wrist.“You, of all people, should know...”,his eyes narrow further and his hand tightens,”..this is turning me on more than anything.”«»Scoring a job as a body guard for the residents at the Happy Hotel you figured it would be an easy and well paid gig. Until you find out an old flame just so happens to be a business partner there.Things are more than a bit tense when he recognizes you as the person who brought his demise.You and Alastor begin to play with fire as you unknowingly begin to rekindle what you had in the living world. But as the saying goes, those who play with fire get burned.Its just a question of who and when.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor x Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

ANOTHER ALASTOR X READER WHEW

what can I say I would let him kill me 😻

if you haven't read it i have another book on my profile called Bad Romance. it is also an Alastor x Reader.

«»

this is a Hazbin Hotel fanfiction. specifically AlastorxReader. ALL CHARACTERS AND ART BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS. ALL HAZBIN HOTEL CHARACTERS AND THEMES BELONG TO VIVZIEPOP.

«»

I will not be sticking to canon (for the most part) only because there will be...a lot of adult situations between you and Alastor and some other characters maybe ;) 

«»

speaking of which HUGE TW for gore, abuse, smut, assault, and so on. you've been warned.  
this is not a cutesy fluffy and lovey fanfic (again for the most part) 

«»

constructive criticism is welcome! please feel free to vote and comment :)! 

«»

there will be music and or art in some chapters, if you know the original artists pls tell me so I can assure they get the proper credit!

«»

enjoy the story <3


	2. Reunions All Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i forgot to mention but they will be humanized versions of themselves. for example they will just resemble humans but still be cat demons, moth demons, etc.

You lived a good and honest life. 

But you get vengeance on one man and God says "nope to Hell you go"! 

You thought that was quite ridiculous but being the woman you are you figured you might as well take your losses. 

Not to mention Hell wasn't so bad. 

It was a shithole.

But not a fiery pit of suffering so that was good.

You quickly learned the workings of this damned place. Mind your business, know how to defend yourself, and do not under, any circumstance, let someone walk over you. 

You survived through two years of Hell and two cleansings with your skills and initiative to survive. 

Working as a bartender in a high-class strip club you made good money but who could reject a higher pay? 

So when you had seen the advert for the Happy Hotel you looked up the strange hotels website. You looked down to the positions they needed filled and figured a bodyguard would be perfect. 

You loved meeting new people and definitely knew how to hold your own. And the pay was ridiculously high. So you applied and were accepted, now here you are standing outside the stained glass doors. 

A rehabilitation centre for demons and sinners. You had seen the princess's spunky advert and you felt a bit bad for her. The idea of rehabilitation as a means to get back into Heaven wasn't something you sought possible. 

Especially for these damned souls.

But nevertheless her happy and cheery energy was contagious and even you had some slimmer of belief in her movement. 

Stepping through the beautiful intricate doors you entered the lobby of the establishment. Looking around you felt curiosity prod at you at the many family portraits and paintings hung around the walls. 

You approached the front desk which seemed to ask be a...bar? A bit contradictive in a place that discourages sin, no? 

Your eyes fall to a cat demons back, his hands are cleaning the sparkling crystal glasses while he seems to be grumbling about something. You clear your throat and he jumps,"Shit!" 

The glass falls to the floor and shatters. You inhale sharply and quickly make your way around the bar.

"What the fuck...",he mumbles with annoyance. His orange/yellow eyes look to you tiredly and with a bit of question as you bend down and pick up the shattered glass.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to spook you!",the bartender stiffens when your voice squeaks out an apology in slight embarrassment. His eyes fall to yours as you look up at him while tossing the glass into a nearby can. With caution you stand up. 

When you smile his half-lidded eyes widen slightly,"I don't know if there's a few small pieces still on the floor do you have a broom?" 

You freeze when his arms wrap around your waist and he pulls you close to him. He smells of booze and saltine crackers, what a strange mix. But his scent isn't what you're concerned about right now. It's the fact that this stranger is hugging you extremely tight. 

His face rests in the crook of your neck,"U-Um, can you please get off of me?" You stammer a bit flustered at the sudden and unprovoked embrace. 

He seems to not hear you and his deep and husky voice hits your ears,"What are ya doing here, lemon?" 

You furrow your brows at the strange nickname.

//Lemon?//

Pushing him away your hands rest on his shoulders as you look up into his eyes. His heart is beating rapidly and his eyes seem slightly sad when you push him away. 

You gasp,"Husk?" 

A wide smile spreads across his face and you pull him close yet again. Your arms wrap around his waist and his around your shoulders. You can't describe the warmth and joy you feel within you as you hug your old friend. 

The silly little nickname a signal of your first encounter and every encounter before you disappeared, brought a wave of memories into your mind. 

You couldn't believe you had found Husk. 

He was in utter disbelief he'd found you here of all places. 

"What are you doing here, (Y/N)? How long have you been here? What happened to you?",Husk asks with a bit of sadness in his tone as he bombards you with questions. Pulling away his calloused hands reach up and gently cup your cheeks. 

You feel guilt hit your stomach. 

After having gotten your revenge you couldn't stick around New Orleans. You couldn't even keep your name. You had to disappear off the grid.

There was no way you could be you or stay put after murdering the most famous and beloved radio host in the country.

For your safety and Husk's safety you left without a word to anyone you knew. You practically disappeared into thin air. 

Husk looked down into your familiar eyes with an awakening in his once cold and dead heart. You were really here, in front of him. For a moment he felt selfish to be grateful you landed here. But that was overridden with the loud question on how you landed here. 

You were the sweetest and silliest person he knew when you had met. And you continued to be a sweet and loving person until he never saw you again. Until his heart was broken beyond repair and he went through life as numb as he was before he met you. 

And he went through the afterlife just as numb. 

But here with just one look at your face he felt all his old and shoved down emotions boil over and pool in every aspect of his being. 

He had been terrified when both you and Alastor disappeared. He thought Alastor had really got to you despite his confessional. But without ever seeing either of you again he was left without an answer. Until he encountered the radio demon in Hell. He refused to tell Husk what had happened between the two of you. 

All he promised was that he didn't kill you.

But how did you end up here?

"What's...going on here?"

You both jump away from each other and turn to the soft voice of Charlie Magne. 

Charlie looks between the two of you with an awkward smile and a slight tilt of her head. You smile awkwardly and clear your throat. Your face is slightly red but nothing compared to Husk's beet red face. He's turned away from Charlie. 

"Husk and I...knew each other when we were alive.",you state honestly and Charlies brows shoot up. 

"Oh my! Really!",she scurries towards the bar and leans over with an excited smile. Husk grumbles in embarrassment with a short nod. Charlie squeals and claps her hands,"Wow! What a small underworld huh? Were you two close?"

You smile at the princess's contagious joy and nod while rounding the bar to stand in front of the blonde. 

"Yeah we were really close friends."

You both are oblivious to the way Husks jaw clenches and his heart pangs slightly.

//Friends.//

Charlie smiles brightly,"Well I'm glad you already know someone here! Welcome to the Happy Hotel! Unfortunately I have to cut this reunion short, we need to go over the guidelines and such in my office." She explains this with a bit of a frown but you shake your head and smile with understanding. 

"Of course.",you turn to bid Husk a bye but you realize he's now gone. You and Charlie look around with confusion before shrugging it off and heading towards her office. 

Once inside you take a seat across the desk and she begins to explain in a professional yet light manner. 

"So as a bodyguard for our only resident you will be following him everywhere. He's one of the more...challenging ones. So we need someone to stick to him and assure he doesn't do anything bad.",she explains with a bit of a nervous laugh as she sits down and lets one leg cross over the other. 

You nod to signify your understanding and she sighs gently while pulling a file from one of her drawers,"As I mentioned before you're open to any room here and we'll provide you with food and such if you do decide to stay here. So far you've obviously met me and Husk..." 

She paused with a wide grin growing on her face as she places down the file. Her eyes are wide and her hands are on her rosy cheeks.

"Before I continue whats the deal with you and Husk? I think thats the first time I've seen look like anything other than dead inside.",she laughs lightly and she leans forward,"And he was hugging you!" 

You rub the nape of your neck and smile gently,"We met through a mutual friend. We became really close and..." You trail off with a bit more guilt biting at you, your smile falters slightly but you quickly pick it up with a small shrug. 

"It's sort of a long story, maybe we can get into another time.",you hope she'll take that as enough. Charlie looks to you with observant eyes. She could see you shift uncomfortably in your seat so she smiles and nods,"Of course." 

Opening your file she looks over your impressive resume,"As I was saying you've met us two. All thats left here are Angel Dust, the client you'll be following, Nifty, she's sort of our one woman crew in terms of cleaning and cooking and such. My girlfriend is currently out promoting the hotel but she'll be back later."

Charlie hesitates when the eccentric radio demon pops into her head. He was quite the number and she knew she should warn you about his...intense personality. But then again she figured you'd have heard of the infamous overlord by now. 

"And our first official investor and partner, Alastor." 

Your eyes widen and you quickly stand, startling the blonde.

"A-Alastor?",you stammer with dread falling over you and you slowly back up, nearly tripping over the chair. Charlie stands quickly. She was worried about this. 

The radio demon was on of the most feared overlords in Hell. All of them were feared obviously but he was something different. Despite his cheesy outter appearance he truly was a force to be reckoned with. By your reaction you obviously had heard of his reputation. 

She didn't know the true reason for your spike in anxiety. 

"Listen (Y/N), I know he's a scary dude being the radio demon and all but anyone who works for this hotel or is a client is protected from any overlords hand. He's not allowed to hurt you! So it'll be okay.",Charlie attempts to quell your worries as your hands begin to shake and mouth grow dry. 

//Of course he would be in Hell!

Wait...HE’S the radio demon! THE radio demon!?//

You heard stories of his carnage in Hell. He manifested indescribable powers over night and toppled those that had been dominant for centuries. You had unfortunately bared your ears and heard one of his terrifying broadcasts.

He was one of the most feared overlords in all of Hell. But you had never known his true name.

A part of you wanted to stay and let him see you. Let him feel his death once more. But another actually valued your life, or lack of. 

"Ch-Charlie I don't think—"

"SHE'S WHAT!?" 

Both of you jumped at the loud and ground shaking scream that came from outside of the office and down in the lobby. The scream was clouded with static and the air felt hotter. 

//Fuck...//

Before either of you could react the door was practically ripped off its hinges. Charlie jumped back and you turned to see the red-clad man there. 

His glowing red radio dial eyes met yours. For a moment the static around him seemed to subside. 

You felt a plethora of emotions wash over you upon locking gazes. But one overpowered the rest. 

Anger.

The same went for Alastor. 

Yet he his cold heart still warmed when he looked into your eyes. 

But damn was he furious at the sight of you.

Snapping his fingers a black tentacle like thing came up from the floor and wrapped around you, stepping aside from the doorway Alastor flicked his wrist and you were tossed out of the room. 

Charlie gasped as the tentacle slipped back into the ground once you were thrown out of the room. Your back collided with the hallway wall and you felt pain surge throughout your body. You gasped once the air knocked out of you. On your hands and knees you place a hand over your chest.

Looking down a pair of black boots appears in front of you. 

You looked up and glared up at the red-clad overlord. Betrayal and hurt coursed through both of you. 

His gloved hand wraps around your throat and you gasp for air as he narrows his red eyes at you. Lifting you up he pins you against the wall. 

You glance around and notice the three other occupants of the hotel have run to the commotion. Your hands wrap around Alastors wrists. His red eyes are looking into yours. 

You smile playfully at him as your nails dig into his wrist. Yet your eyes still hold hurt and betrayal.

"You, of all people, should know...",his eyes narrow further and his hand tightens,"..this is turning me on more than anything."

The occupants are left confused and startled by your remark. The spider demon with the striking looks stifles a confused laugh. 

“Alastor put her down!”,Charlie shouts while looking to you with concern and worry. 

“Al what the fuck are you doing!”,Husk shouts while his eyes look between the two of you. 

Alastor had come in looking to discuss an event for the hotel with Charlie. Husk had figured Alastor would be fucking thrilled to find out you’re here. But when he told Alastor he felt a sick feeling in his stomach. And upon seeing the demonic symbols circle him he immediately regretted it. 

But why would he react like this?

Alastor snorts,”I feel it best for you to all butt out of situations you have no familiarity with.” Alastors voice is cold and livid while he doesn’t bother to tear his eyes away from you. 

Your eyes begin to tear up at the lack of air and knowing Alastor he was not about to let go anytime soon. 

Taking a risk you lift your leg up and land a hard kick to his upturned nose. The occupants gasp as he stumbles back and grabs his throbbing nose. Black blood begins to pool into his gloved hands. 

You fall back to the ground and rub your throat while coughing and inhaling deep breaths. 

Charlie and Husk are quick to run in front of you before Alastor has a chance to attack you again. Husk kneels down and gently lifts your chin. 

“Are you okay?”,he questions with a voice riddled with concern. You slowly nod and he helps you up with wobbly legs. 

Charlie places her hands on her hips,”Alastor what the hell! You can’t attack our employees out of no where!” 

Alastors shoulders rise and fall and his drops his hands. The bleeding having stopped but having stained his gray skin. The static around him still lingers and with a silhouette of himself he pops up behind you. 

He roughly shoves Husk away from you and he grabs you by your hips and slams you against the wall. When you attempt to shove him off of you you find a strange force holding your arms against the wall. 

Slowly inhaling he turns to the shocked patrons and manifests his mic stand in his hand. Picking up your chin with it his wide grin tightens.

“Charlie, I’m aware of our arrangement my dear but you see. This—“,you inhale sharply as the mics touch begins to burn your skin,”Young lady right here and I have history. History which I feel as though permits me to wipe her from existence.” 

He turns to you with a tight grin and narrowed eyes. His brows are lowered and mic stinging your skin. 

“Musta been some fuckin’ history.”,an italian accented voice chimes in with surprised eyes and slight interest. 

Alastor has never felt more conflicted in wiping a persons existence. He found himself on the verge of doing it but the memories of you two were holding him back. He hated that it seemed you may still have a hold over him. 

You remember his obsession with power and constantly being the better person in every aspect. You grin and snort while your eyes remain locked on Alastors. 

He feels his heart thump quicker when the hurt and pain becomes all the more evident in your eyes. Despite your smug grin your eyes were contrasting. And he could have sworn he heard a slight crack in your voice.

Everyone goes slack-jawed at what you say next. Especially Husk.

“I’m the one who sent the arrogant son of a bitch here.”


	3. authors note

OKAY.

this book is NOT a sequel to Bad Romance.

this is a book on its own that takes place in hell. i mean it could kinda be a sequel but i am not going to call it one or write it like one. 

i know some of you have been asking for one but i dont want to write one because i like how i ended Bad Romance. 

to be honest i don’t like books that end all merrily and tie all loose strings together. 

some have asked what happened to Husk and Rosie and their relationship with (Y/N)? some have asked like whats going to happen when (Y/N) dies? will she go to heaven or hell? 

i can answer any questions but i am not writing an entire sequel because i like books that leave you with a-bit of longing when they end! 

n e ways if you have any questions about Bad Romance or Do I Wanna Know feel free to PM me or comment! 

again this is NOT a sequel to Bad Romance and I don’t think I will be writing one. 

thank you sm <3

**Author's Note:**

> story is also available on wattpad @grimyclownbb


End file.
